The Legend of Kimiko-The Secret Firebender Book 1: The Avatar
by Katroo
Summary: "There is only one person I can think off who is from a water tribe who can firebend…Avatar Kuruk" Kimiko is a firebender...living in the water tribe. Meet Narla, her flirty and excitable sister who's brilliant waterbending and Gopan, the earth kingdom boy who has all the water tribe swooning. Who knows what sort of trouble they'll find on the way to the North Pole! Find out!
1. The Eye of the Storm

**Book 1 The Avatar **

**Chapter 1-The eye of the storm**

_When the waves around the boat are as tall as you, you start wondering if drowning's really the best way to go. You're scared and a little bit hungry…wait no that's just me. This is all my sisters fault, no kidding, if she'd just stay put… I realise now I'm making no sense and that without context my impeding death is not nearly as dramatic and jaw clenching… but then neither is life in the village but that's where 'The Legend of Kimiko- the Secret Firebender' starts. Of course this is a stupid title and if it were up to me it would be called 'The Legend of Narla- unstoppable waterbender extreme awesomeeness. I would also tone down this portrayal of me being so very self-obsessed…where did THAT come from?! But clearly I'm waffling so I introduce 'The Eye of the Storm' starring ME (minor supporting roles, the lovely hansom Gopan…and….erm….Oh YEAH, my sister, Kimiko)_

Kimiko sighed. It was cold outside the igloo and that was just one of the many reasons not to leave it. Narla struck the spark rocks for what seemed like the hundredth time and Kimi was getting more aware of the accusing looks as the odd person passed by. She hugged her knees in closers just as a pair of children passed whispering under their breath. As she watched the girls leave she noticed that they were the only ones out, with other people deciding to eat later due to the full moon. She glanced down at her sister still striking the rocks together as a dull constant rhythm but getting nowhere.

"Look!" cried Kimi scrambling to her feet and pointing wildly to the east. Narla stood up and joined her "Don't you see it?" she asked walking round her distracted sister "Over there!" She crouched down and with a flick of her wrist the wood under the pot was alight.

"I don't see anything" Narla turned.

"Oh, well I thought I saw a polar dog standing on-"Narla gasped as she caught sight of the flames.

"No…surely you didn't" she crouched down by her sister "Kimiko" she hissed "What have you done? When mother hears about this-" Kimiko grabbed her arm causing her to topple backwards –she swung her leg round, pinning her down.

"Don't even think about telling mother about this-"

"Don't even think about telling me what?" Looking the girls saw silhouetted against the bright sunshine, their mother looking down on them with arms folded. Kimiko rolled over forcing a rather convincing laughter.

"Just Narla being cheeky again" And in response Narla broke out into an all too uncertain laughter, casting an apologetic side glance at her sister. Aga studied Kimi's face and glanced at the pot which was now steaming. Kimi held her gaze for a moment and then broke it, looking down at her hands.

"The supply ship from the earth kingdom's here, take this money and buy us the usual supplies" she handed her the watertribe coins, so rarely used nowadays.

"Can I come?" piped up Narla

"I don't see why not- oh and Kimi, that boys was asking after you" Aga smiled turning and left.

"Seems you've got an admirer, ohhh- wait she's not talking about Gopan is she?" A look of panic spread across her face.

"No probably some other earth kingdom boy that happens to pop by on a monthly basis"

"Oh good, not that it matters-"

"I was being sarcastic, besides of course it doesn't matter…why… not jealous are we?" she smirked. She loved playing with her sister.

"Yes, I mean no- NO. Why would I be? I mean what's to be jealous of? Who would ever be jealous of you? You can't even waterbend; I can waterbend just like mum and dad, all you can do is ….well… you don't and-" It suddenly dawned on Kimiko that this would be the longest walk to the port she had ever taken in her life.

When they finally arrived at the docks, Narla had flushed bright red. She had gotten herself quite flustered as they approached. The docks were as busy as always when ships from the Earth kingdom came. News from the outside world was brought only with the supplies from overseas. A group of giggling girls had congregated at one end of the ship and before Kimiko had even chance to look around, Narla had already gone to join them. Kimi smiled and set off to were the mothers were paying for the goods when there was a shout from behind her.

"Kimiko!" Kimi turned around. All 8 of the girls at the other end of the boat had parted, all staring at her with annoyance and irritation and mixed degrees of hatred. The only face that had a great smile plastered across it was Gopan himself. He got up and strolled over, Narla at his heels. "Kimiko, you weren't going to stop by and say hello?" he asked, as casually as he could manage.

"My mother sent me for the supplies, Chaman still sells them right?" not making an effort to conceal a smirk.

"Yeah, hey maybe I should walk you over there" he grinned. Kimiko laughed.

"To the other end of the ship, I think that would be a waste of your time…why don't you take Narla Penguin sledding?" A beam appeared on Narla's face.

"Oh, that's a good idea, come on let's go!" she grabbed his wrist and made a pull for the village, just as Ummi came to join them. Ummi was their cousin and unlike many of the water tribe girls she had deep brown eyes, this made Kimi an instant friend, as Kimi had eyes that swam like molten gold.

"Going somewhere?" There was a short pause "Can I come? It's so boring out here"

Kimi and Narla exchanged glances and Narla quickly concealed any thought of objecting.

"Of course, we're going penguin sledding" Narla smiled.

"Well I'll catch up later, I have to go and get some things" Kimiko turned and left Gopan to be dragged off by her younger sister. She shook her head smiling to herself.

It didn't take long for Gopan and the pair of girls to make it to the other side of the city and into the land of the otter penguins. Narla had got the fish on the way and now all three stood silent with bait in hands. They advanced. The ones on the outer group caught the scent first. They slowly turn to face them. Lured by the fish they tottered towards them. Quickly they fed the fish and caught them gently steering them towards the great slope. Gopan struggled but soon joined the others who had already steered along the slow decent and were gaining speed.

Kimi handed the money to Chaman.

"Well, it's the finest city I've ever set eyes on" Chaman mused, flipping the coin in his hand over and over. "There's a lake in the city too, a beautiful lake as well, on the outskirts" There was a rumble, like a drumroll of faraway nations. "Where's my son, have you seen him, foolish boy, a storm is coming and we must get back to the free lands of the air nomads before nightfall!"

"WHEEEE- I feel so alive!" cried Gopan as he got faster and faster. They girls laughed as the sped ahead of him. They swerved into an ice cave, Narla getting higher up the walls at every turn, showing off. Ummi took the side of caution but was laughing uncontrollably none the less.

Then there was a rumble in the sky, which must have struck a chord with the mountain as suddenly the plain of ice behind them came lose. They continued laughing, unaware of the heavy front moving in a great mass towards them. Narla turned a corner into the ice tunnels and by chance glanced around to see this avalanche. She screamed but it was too late, the avalanche had blocked the ways out.

Prince Zorro stood by the duck pond alone with is thoughts. His hands clasped behind his back he wore the look of a man troubled by his thoughts. So involved in his musings he didn't even notice his sister Princess Yaritza had come to stand beside him.

"What do you what with me, can't you see I want to be here alone" he turned away from his sister who sighed in response.

"Brother, dearest, I want to he-"

"No you don't" He turned to face her "You're going to tell me what everyone has done before. That my life is here; that my people need me. You could do it; you could-"

"No Zorro I couldn't" she looked down into the rippling waters the ducks had disturbed, hopeful of bread. "I fear what that kind of power would do to me." She took a deep breath "After what happened 4 years ago, I couldn't"

"But Zyra, she could. She could become Fire lord"

"Zyra is young and stubborn. I know I shouldn't speak ill of her like this but I don't think she understands the responsibility. It would be wrong to give her such a position when it's clear she wouldn't be able to maintain the great respect and leadership this nation has" Yaritza was pleased to have finally put into words her thoughts on her brothers troubles.

"Perhaps you're right but at least Zyra thinks she can do this- I know I can't do this."

Yaritza turned her brother so he was forced to look into her eyes. "But I think you can"

"Everyone stop panicking" Narla shouted. "We may be trapped, but it's by snow and ice, in other words: water. I can waterbend our way out!" A cry of relief came from the other two as they fumbled in the dark trying to find each other. "I just need some light to see what I'm doing. Any suggestions?"

Kimiko was excited. In fact she was elated. After months of neglect, she finally had time to work on her bending. With the whole city distracted by the earth kingdom ships arrival she left the shopping at home and slipped off down to the outskirts of town. She jumped down over the ledge of snow; leaned against the ice and heated up her hands melting the ice into the cavern behind it. Her secret place, her true home, her calling. She beamed and took a deep breath; practising the most advanced move she knew. Only discovering it when she was so distraught and had to calm herself but it had been so easy to separate from the rest of her. Positive and negative energy, colliding together in one moment and using her body as a release. So well-practised was she, she could now lighting bend just as quickly as she could fire bend. She breathed sending blue flames down the narrow passage at the back of the cavern; illuminated the icy walls in an eerie light. It was like she was dancing, elegant strong flowing movement, just like she had seen Narla practise hundreds of times. Her golden glinted and she smirked, stepping backward and pushing forward each hand shooting out in turn, each with its own blast of flames. She pulled herself in, letting her arms out behind her. Push and pull, push and pull. The years of watching Narla at her waterbending classes. Never to be accepted; she crouched down and let of a cry as she spun blue flames blasting from her hands she jumped creating swirling behind her. Using the blast she pushed herself to the other end of the cavern the adrenaline pumping and her heart relishing what it had hoped for what seemed like ages.

She was a firebender; a lightingbender. The firebender of the water tribe.

"We're going to die…aren't we" said Gopan for about the hundredth time that minute.

"Pull yourself together woman" Narla hissed

"Hey I'm not a-"

"Guys are you ok? I can't see anything" said Ummi, groping round in dark.

After a few minutes Narla's outstretched arms found Ummi and they stood huddled together in the darkness desperately thinking of a way out. Ten minutes passed and they were no closer to getting out than to catching a lift on a flying bison but there eyes had now become accustomed to the dark.

Aga rushed into the tribe igloo where a meeting was apparently taking place and all eyes fell on her as she interrupted with her unexpected appearance.

"Please-"she breathed, trying her best to maintain her composure. "It's Kimi and Narla I think-"Before she could continue she was knocked aside by several men. Three young men crowded at the door. Agas" short intake of breath silenced the room, as she struggled in pain"

"What's wrong Aga?" Keirow said coming to join her from the meeting. She looked up at her husband who crouched beside her and grasped her hand.

"Kimi and Narla, they went out and the neighbours saw them cross the wall." This caused all the men in the doorway, all to talk at once. The Avalanches of the south had struck again.

"Hey there's light, I can see you" Ummi said making out Narla's face in the darkness. "No wait…it keeps flickering" Ummi stepped forward and the others followed.

"Look" cried Narla "It's a wall of ice, the otter-penguins are sliding past it- it's the way out! Everyone get behind me! Ummi and Gopan formed a triangle behind her. She took in a deep breath, took her stance and concentrated.

The waterbenders of the southern water tribe lined the slope edge Aga pleaded with Master Suluk to help find her children. He stood his ground.

"There is nothing we can do at this present time. To waterbend in this formation could easily cause another avalanche. Your daughter is very talented; I'm sure that-"A blast of ice and water irrupted from the side of the glacier. "There they are!" shouted Suluk and his pupils began the coordinated steps, planned for this event in perfect unison.

Kimiko took a run up the wall, getting the height she wanted she kicked off, blue flames like daggers in her hands she drove them into the opposite wall. How she hated this place. She spun created an arc of flame as she moved.

Narla ran into Agas arms; Aga tearing up in relief but it only lasted a moment, she was shaking Narla by the shoulders "Where's Kimiko?"

Kimiko turned to face the back of the cavern, practising more advanced moves, leaning to one side she pulled her arms back and then realised a spinning disc of blue flames. She took a moment to wipe the sweat from her forehead and then she tried once again to replicate the moves of Narla in her waterbending class earlier that day.

Keirow turned to his wife "Stay here, I'm going to look for her" and with that he left before she could even protest. Narla watched as her father left her and her mother.

"Go after him dear, I don't want them to have to look for him too. Take Gopan with you" Gopan looked up from talking to his father.

"We've got nowhere to go tonight". Looking up at the sky they saw the storm brewing beyond the docks.

"You can stay with us" Narla suggested suddenly beaming right in Gopans face. "Right mum?" she asked not taking her eyes off Gopan

"Of course but go after your father, Kimiko could be hurt" without any further persuasion the pair set off after Keirow.

The octopus in waterbending seemed to translate as fire whips and as she got closer to perfection than she had ever got before. Electricity even seemed to want its presence felt in the circle and she directed the energy to the opening of the cavern, blue flames shot out and back again with the sparks of electricity that made Kimiko tingle. The floor above the cavern entrance suddenly gave way and laying half dazed on the floor Gopan looked up. Kimiko stood there in shock. What had he seen? What was he doing? Why was he there?

"Why?" she asked as he got to his feet but he seemed oblivious to her non-specific question.

"Firebending! You're a firebender! But how is that even possible? I don't believe it. I've never met a firebender, well I have, but I didn't know you were one….this is amazing. Unbeliev- "Kimiko heard a shout and pushed Gopan up against the wall around the lip of the cavern and out of sight.

"If you two wanted some privacy, you should have just put a sign on the cavern" Narla said popping her head round the entrance. "Not very cosy, this place is HUGE" the echo rebounded off the icy walls.

"Narla I don't mean to alarm you but your sisters a firebender" Gopan hissed. Kimi rolled her eyes and let him go.

"That's what you're doing, practising FIREBENDING! We were all so worried about you. Dads out there right now looking for you. How can you be so selfish?" Narla tried to keep her voice under control but cracks were present in her speech.

"Selfish? How can you be so thoughtless? I'm a firebender, so what. You get to train with a master. You get to display your talent. You get to express yourself to show people what you are."

"What if you did show yourself? What about Mum?" there was a momentary pause?

"Wait…you knew she was a firebender" Gopan looked from one sister to the other who both answered simultaneously.

"YES SHES MY SISTER" And both turned to face each other again.

"What about Mum? You think it would make a difference. Have you seen my skin tone, my eyes? She broke eye contact with her sister "Everyone can tell I'm not Dads child"

The first crash of thunder sounded in the distance and the flash of lighting showed a figure stood in the gap. Keirow stood silhouetted against the bright light for that fraction of a second caused Kimiko to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Dad…" she whispered to herself as he strode into the cavern. He didn't look at her.

"I can see she's completely unharmed-"

"Dad I can explain-"

"Gopan take Narla back to our house, me and Kimiko will join you shortly. Don't come back for us if we don't. If the storm is too bad by the time we finish here, then we shall stay here until it is passed." Narla took hold of Gopan and set out on a safe journey home. Keirow sat down beside Kimiko who was now choking on tears.

"I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry" He took her in his arms and held her while she wept.

"It's ok, it's ok" he would repeat softly to her as she cried and eventually her feeble attempts to explain herself subdued and she wiped her tear stained face with her sleeves.

"I'm sorry" she said, almost sounding angry as she tried to stop another outburst of tears.

"Now perhaps you can tell me what's got you in such a state." he sighed. "Before I talk to you I must make you aware that what you say is true. You're not my child" She shuddered in his arms and pulled in closer, tears flowing freely again just like when she was a child and she had fallen over or if someone had teased her mercilessly. They had never spoken about this. Although she always knew, and on rare occasions shared her feelings with Narla, this had never been so direct. The closest she had come to finding anything about who she was, was given to her when she discovered her talent: Your talent comes from your father, dear. It had always bothered her and remembered it to this day often trying to dissect it with Narla who had grown tired of the discussion long ago.

"No, no" she muttered into her hands and her gently pried them away from her face and held them in his own.

"You are not my child but you are my daughter. My little girl, my angel. My firebender." She jerked away at that term, suddenly it was wrong. Disgusting. She didn't want to be a firebender anymore, she wanted her family. She didn't want it anymore. Only minutes ago she had fought so far to keep it a part of her and now she would do anything to be rid of it. So long as she could be just a normal water tribe girl whose dad was her own. Sensing her reaction to the word he was quick to act.

"What's wrong? Only moments ago you wanted to be able to express yourself to everyone as freely as the waterbenders do and now you've changed your mind?"

"I don't want to lose you. I want you as my dad" she said her tears chocking up again.

"I'll always be your Dad…I'm just not your father. I love you as my own and I always have and I always will. Your mother and I knew what you were before you were even born. You were strong so I knew you would be a bender and I knew you were not mine. I knew about whose you were and the tragedy that became of him. Aga loved you, so I loved you. And when I saw you I loved you because I loved you. You were my baby girl." Kimiko shook. Why did she say anything? Why did she have to ruin everything?

"Dad I wish I was yours" she whispered looking at him.

"You are mine, he isn't here to claim you and if I was your father, you wouldn't be who you are today Kimiko and the world would lose out a great deal" A weak smile spread across her face. It was the best she could do. "Now then what are we going to do?" Keirow stretched "There is only one person I can think off who is from a water tribe who can firebend…Avatar Kuruk" Kimiko's eyes widened. Brilliance; with a problem.

"But I'm not 16 until 8 months times, I'll just miss the new moon celebration, I'm going to have to wait til next year" suddenly any hope of understanding Firebending seemed very far away.

"Ah but you're not there to celebrate you are there to train and learn. If I were you I would go now." With that he stood up and she took his outstretched hand. It had begun to rain outside so they made it quickly back to the home before the storm really delivered.

Aga was praying desperately to the spirits to make sure her husband and daughter returned to the home before the storm would make it almost impossible. Only 15 minutes passed after Narla and Gopan returned did Keirow and Kimiko join them. Aga got up and embraced them.

"I was worried sick young lady, how dare you go off completely alone outside the boarders. Anything could have happened to you. You shouldn't go wandering off like that it's very irresponsible" Aga had obviously gotten herself in quite a state and as usual Keirow knew how to deal with it. He put his arm around her and then sat her down.

"Kimiko was fine, she was practicing her bending" She let out a cry of protest but he cut across her off. "It's ok she's fine, I'll talk about what happened tomorrow" he lower his voice "Sometime a little more private" The others exchanged uncomfortable looks and Kimi headed straight to bed.

Narla woke up, it was late and at first she wasn't sure what had woken her or why she had this nagging feeling to stay awake. She lay still for a minute. She could hear Chaman snoring and her own breathing seemed amplified. She could hear the storm outside and she swallowed uneasily and reached out for Kimiko besides her.

"Mum!" Narla cried. As her mother and father woke, they were instantly roused by the panic in Narla's eyes but before they could ask Narla answered

"It's Kimiko, she's gone, in this storm, and she's not in her bed." As if to emphasise this a clap of thunder shook the home. Gopan and Chaman awoken by the commotion had come to see what was happening. Aga was up within seconds and heading for the door. Keirow grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going in this weather at this time of night" demanded Keirow, Aga spun round.

"Master Suluk, I'm going to find my baby"

"You'll wake the whole town, I know where Kimiko has gone" All the movement suddenly stopped and Agas eyes widened. "That stupid girl takes things so literally, when I said go now-"

"Go where?" Agas voice almost at the point of shouting. Narla took her arm to steady her and Gopan took the other. Keirow turned slightly as to not to meet his wives" accusing glare.

"She's got to train with Avatar Kuruk"

If the silence had seemed intense before this new piece of information shattered through to a whole new realm of quiet. Even the storm raging outside seemed to silence for a moment. Aga swallowed after what seemed like an age of waiting, she spoke in a calmer and more level tone than either Keirow or Narla had ever heard her use before.

"Narla, find her. It's she's already left the boarders, walked off into the wilderness, stolen a boat. Then follow her, track her down and when you do find her-"she sighed "accompany her to the Northern water tribe. She needs a master like you have and you'll protect her. Come on we have a lot of packing to do you leave at sunrise"

Gopan turned to his father who was already looking at him, he rolled his eyes

"If you must" Chaman chortled.

"Can I come, I mean sure Narla's going to look after Kimiko but in the meantime who's going to look after Narla" Gopan looked hopefully at Aga.

"Of course you can" cried Narla who suddenly warmed to the idea of a cross country trek across the world through foreign countries.

Kimiko could see land ahead. Propelling the small water tribe boat with the most powerful and largest blue flames she had ever created and was moving at incredible speed. It would all be plain sailing if it wasn't for these weather conditions. A strong wave hit the side of the boat. She toppled causing the boat to swerve; she stopped Firebending just as another wave smashed into the side of the boat. She toppled again this time falling over and hitting her head on the side of the boat. She struggled to keep conscious but the fight was soon over as she lay at the bottom of a boat in the middle of the storm.

"There that's it" Keirow slammed the top of the compartment. They had loaded the earth kingdom cargo boat.

"So Narla I think you should stay in the cabin, nice and dry" Gopan smiled.

"Or I could stay out here, on deck and waterbend our way through this storm?"

"Oh" Gopan coughed "Right yeah" Narla hugged her Mum and Dad.

"I love you" she said, tears welling in her eyes and yet she smiled at them. This was a new adventure.

"Love you too Dad" Gopan said to his father "Tell Mum for me" And with that the pair boarded the boat. It wasn't long until they hit rough water.

"We need to turn left!" shouted Narla above the claps of thunder and the roaring clouds. She had her arms moving in circles around her, keeping the water calm and stopping the boat from sinking.

"Left? Are you crazy? That's towards the storm!" Yet he had automatically done as she had asked.

"Just a little closer" the wind was now so strong it threatened to tear the boat apart. "Now" she whispered to herself bringing her arms above her head in one fluid motion" The water surrounded the boat creating an air bubble. She brought her arms down in front of her and the boat tipped forward, they were going underwater. Again she moved her arms in circles besides her and the boat moved forward. She raised her arms and the boat lurched upon an upward slope until Narlas arms were above her head. She brought them down to her sides and the walls of the bubble fell back into the ocean. Here the sea was calm.

"We made it," whispered Gopan, "the eye of the storm"

Kimi woke up spluttering and aching. She opened her eyes but the light was too bright and she jerked away blinking several times. It was a few moments before she could fully recall what had happened and she looked around the cove. It was early morning and the sky was clear and blue and the only signs of the storm before were the wreck and debris the sea had given up, including, to her dismay her boat which carried her limited supplies. She got up but gasped and looked down; her leg had been badly bruised. With a deep breath she hauled herself to her feet and looked around to see a highly wooded area. She had only heard of trees before and now she stood before them. Despite her pain she smiled. The firebender of the water tribe had escaped.

**A/N Hi if you're still here have a cookie. Thanks very much for reading this and please R&R. Also I need to point out that this is set 400 years before the original ATLA series so they go to the same places but they are different, the library still being open to humans and the misty palms being nice ...the swamps pretty much the same though. If you're worried it won't get better or that this isn't the story for you. There be dragons in the later chapters.**


	2. A Burn for a Mark

**Book 1- The Avatar**

**Chapter 2- A burn for a mark**

Kimiko was metaphorically and literally lost. After seeing trees for the first time in her life about an hour ago and was now very sick of them. They were taller than anything she had seen at home at they surrounded her and made her loose her bearings. What little supplies she had brought with her had been lost to the storm and the idea of going into the woods had been for a quick explore. She suddenly felt hungry and panic at the same time, lost in this unfamiliar place with no survival skills or anyone who knew where she was. She had no idea what she should do. She sat down on one of the grass and crossed her legs; she was going to have to pray that the moon and tide spirits would help her. Panic seized her again, why should they help her, she wasn't a waterbenders or of pure water tribe blood, she wasn't at the water tribe. She tried to relax all of her tense muscles. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes. Her heartbeat and breathing seemed the loudest that it had ever been but eventually it became its usual rhythm. She heard the birds and the animals in the undergrowth, singing and shuffling. She felt the breeze on her face, enjoying the cool of the shade. Her panic had left her and now she felt tranquil and-

"Hello there!" Kimiko's eyes flew open and she started backwards as she was about a centimetre away from a strangers upside-down face. She pinned herself to the tree as she tried to take in what had just happened. "I'm Jenna" and with that she unhooked her feet from the tree, swung with her arms and landed gracefully in front of her. "And that's my sister Jaya" the girl gestured to her left and leaning against a tree at quite a distance was someone who looked exactly the same. Jaya waved and then came to join her sister. As she approached it became clear to Kimiko that it was no trick of the light and the girls were exactly the same, they were even dressed identical.

Jaya looked at her, studying her expression. Then she smiled.

"Well she hasn't seen twins before"

"What are twins?" Kimiko asked before she could stop herself.

"Sisters who look exactly the same, we're the same person split in two." Jaya took Kimiko's hand and placed it on her chest, "Same heartbeat" Kimiko shrugged away from her. Jaya laughed and stood up next to her sister "Forgot you were from the water tribe for a moment there, my apologies. We're from the Eastern Air temple. With that she jumped into the air landing softly on her feet at the top of the tree. Jenna grinned but then her thoughts switched and a look of concern spread across her face.

"What are you doing here? Where is your family?"

Jaya looked down. "What are you talking about; she might not have a family. Like us."

"No, it's not the same in the water tribes. Well where are they. Why are you all by yourself? Are you lost?"

"Admit it" Gopan ranted "We're lost"

"Isn't this just like an old married couple having an argument" Narla beamed with delight.

"This is not a good time" Gopan looked out. They were surrounded by water. They were in the middle of the ocean and had finally decided on a direction in which they should try to head in.

"If we end up back at the water tribe, it's going to be so embarrassing" Gopan mumbled snacking on some lychee nuts.

"Can I have some!" moaned Narla as she used her water bending to propel the boat towards were they hoped they would soon find land.

"No" The crumbs tumbling from Gopans mouth.

Kimiko kept walking. If she kept walking eventually they would go away. Jenna was flying above her as she went and Jaya jumping through the braches beside her as she went along.

"Sooo were you going?" Jaya asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business" Kimiko snapped, quickening her pace.

"Ohhh, got a bit of a month on her this one" Jaya yelled to her sister. Kimiko ignored her. "Well how rude! Look we're only trying to help. We're actually heading to the water tribe for a visit." Kimiko snorted, people didn't visit the southern water tribe, there was nothing to see. "The people there are a bit stand offish but I'm hoping that once you get to know them-"

"Just leave me be both of you" Kimi spun round but Jaya swung round and landed right in her path. Jenna swooped down and blocked the way behind her.

"Look I know she's annoying" A cry of protest by Jaya quickly cut off "but we don't want to leave you wondering these woods on your own. If you can't tell us what you're doing here maybe you'll just eat with us, we have to offer you some food, it's our custom."

Kimiko sunk to her knees and wept. It wasn't long before she found herself in Jaya's arms, cradling her like a baby. She was hungry and tired. Her bruised leg was painful to walk on and every so often she angled it wrong and it sent a shooting pain. Why wasn't Narla here? Narla would have looked after would give her a smack and tell her to stop crying and then get yelled at for hitting people. What was she even doing out here by herself? She had no food or water and was being held by a stranger who could drop her in an instant. Literally fly away and never come back. Whoosh. Left for dead. She cried she heard the movement of breathing hurt her chest and she knew her hysteria was reaching new levels.

"Look" cried Narla "I think I see land!" What looked like a barren and rocky shore was quickly approaching and Narla hoped beyond all hope that her sister would be found wondering the shores.

Kimiko sat with Jenna and Jaya at the base of a tree.

"I'm trying to find the avatar." Kimiko explained after calming down. "I'm sorry about that; I was just well…upset"

"We're going to visit the Southern water tribe; our sisters from the western temple say that they sometimes visit the northern water tribe just for a change so we thought we'd explore the southern water tribe."

"Are you a waterbender?" asked Jaya eagerly.

"No, I'm not" resenting the look of disappointment on Jaya's face, Kimiko sighed.

"Well" said Jenna, breaking the silence that had followed "Torma and Zigsa have the supplies-"

"There are more of you?" said Kimi suddenly panicked.

"They're our sky bison" Jenna cut in quickly "I'll get the food myself if you like and then we could-"

"Shh" Kimi held out her hand as she concentrated. She could hear something: A scraping and spluttering noise. Her face frowned in thought as she tried to place the sound. It was nothing she had heard during her 14 years in the water tribe. The others, who could hear nothing but the occasional chirp of a bird, exchanged glances. All of her muscles had become tense and she could do nothing but focus on the noise. Without warning she bolted, veering to the left in the trees at incredible speed. The others sprinting after her, she dodged the trees as the woods became denser and denser. Even though the sound didn't seem to be getting any louder, she knew she was getting closer until eventually she stopped and looked up. Her eyes met a pair of little yellow eyes as the creature peered over the branch to stare at her. Suddenly Kimi seemed to be once again aware of her surrounding just as Jenna and Jaya joined her at either side.

"Whoa" Jaya gasped but the creatures eyes remained fixated on Kimiko.

"I think that that's a baby, erm, a baby-"

"Dragon" whispered Kimiko and the creature tilted its head to the side as if studying her intensely. "Look it's been chained to something" she said reaching out and taking hold of the chain that hung from the creatures" leg which seems to have melted at the end. The dragon made another spluttering noise in which flames spat from its mouth. Kimi retracted her hand but it was too late she had been burned.

"I don't believe it" whispered Jenna

"What?" Jaya said keeping her eyes on the dragon.

"It burnt you….but that means, it chooses you…but it can't…You're not a firebender…You're not even firenation" Kimiko gasped as her cover seemed close to being revealed.

"Maybe we can find out who it belongs to" she knelt on the ground and looked for the start of the tracks.

"I don't believe it" Narla complained "of all the selfish acts, gah how could you!" They were walking down a rocky narrow path way in the middle of a valley. "YOU ATE ALL THE NUTS"

"They were tasty; it's not like it your food anyway" Narla spun round Gopan almost crashed into her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I do the waterbending to get us here and you starve me to death, is that the deal?! I don't believe it, why couldn't you have saved some for the one of us actually doing any work"

"Narla calm down I was hungry"

"You were hungry. Hungry! That makes it ok then, well I'm famished but there's nothing to eat because…let me see. YOU ATE EVERYTHING WE BROUGHT FROM THE BOAT!"

"I'm willing to share my bread and soup if you want to come and sit with me" Both Gopan and Narla turned to look up the slope were a bald man in his late 50s with blue arrow tattoos sat cross legged in front of a bubbling pot. The pair stared for a moment. Narla was first to recover from the shock. No I'm fine; he stomach betrayed her and made an unhappy grumbling sound.

"Sit" The pair exchanged glances and sat together opposite the pot. "It won't be ready for a few minutes yet. I am Monk Samir from the southern air temple; I came out here for some reflection time. What a strange pair you are. Water tribe and Earth Kingdom, do I assume you are lovers? Having a tiff I see. The strain of a long distance and secret relationship" Narla flushed red and felt her face go hot all over whilst Gopan mumbled protests. "Ah forgive me; you see a long while ago now a water tribe and fire nation used to meet on this island every week-"

"Look we're actually looking for a water tribe girl have you seen her"

"Yes" Narla suddenly relaxed "She's sat right in front of me!" The man chuckled and Gopan joined in until he received a sharp jab in the stomach.

"Listen hear!" Narla shouted which silenced the man instantaneously "My sister has run off, she could be dead for all I know and you're laughing at me? She's all by herself and could be starving or drowned or laying on some beach somewhere unconscious" Gopan put an arm around her as she began shaking uncontrollably.

Monk Samir looked down "this is grave news, we must find her but first we must eat and then I will summon Ketu.

Kimiko, Jenna and Jaya soon realised that the track they were following was leading them to the shore on another side of the island as the trees were growing thinner and the light filtered down on them more as they walked. Kimiko stopped. She had heard something. She turned and grabbed Jenna pushing her into the nearest bush. The three of them hiding in the bush awaiting their next move. From here they could finally see where this dragon had come from. A pirate ship. The flag of the Southern Blood Lust, the most feared crew of pirates on the world, flew proudly in the light breeze. Jenna gasped and Jaya put her hand over her mouth. She looked sideways at her and she let go. The guard looked over to them and Kimiko could have sworn that he looked right into her eyes. He squinted. He looked around, conflicted about leaving his post. He took three steps towards were they were hiding and breathed deeply, like he could smell their fear on the wind. The dragon, which had been curled in Kimiko arms on deciding to return it, had thought this was the perfect time to make another of its spluttering flames. Kimiko looked up. The man was gone. Jaya yelled as she was grabbed round the waist from behind and picked right up. Jenna pushed her arms out sending a jet of air at the man's feet but he fell forward sandwiching Jaya between the floor and the man. Kimiko had her hands full and was simply too shocked to move. The man pulled his bandanna from his head and gagged Jaya with it. Jenna pulled out something from her pocket and blew on it hard. Kimiko heard nothing but more of the pirates had come out of the trees.

"There it is" shouted one heading straight for Kimiko. He snatched the dragon out of her hands. "The captain knows how to deal with thieves and trust me love it isn't-" Jenna sent a wall of air at the men who bounded off into the trees. One man jumped on Kimiko and bounded her hands. She felt useless. Without her hands she couldn't firebend. The battle suddenly came to a standstill as two giant shapes loomed above them.

"Get the Bison" cried one of the men "They'll fetch a pretty penny on the market!" Ropes were suddenly propelled into the air.

"Zigsa, Torma Go!" Jenna shouted "Get help, get outta here" Whilst she was distracted one of the men had readied himself. He jumped on her and gagged her. Zigsa gave a cry of dismay and swooped down causing a current across the battle ground. Torma moaned and Zigsa followed as they both flew out of danger.

"This is some good bread" Gopan nodded in approval.

"Well that's the last of it, I'd better summon Ketu now so we can pack away" Samir took out a small whistle shaped like a bison. He blew on it but no sound was emitted. No sooner than they had finished wondering did three great shadows be cast on the floor.

"Something's not right" whispered Samir "Sky Bison usually only respond to the unique whistle of their master. I think there must be some air benders in trouble." Ketu landed whilst Zigsa and Torma circled above them. "Hurry everyone follow me, he ran up Ketu's tail, Narla and Gopan following.

"Yip, yip" cried Samir and with that they were soaring in the sky.

"The captain will decide your fate, no one steals from the southern blood lust" the man spat in Kimiko's face slamming the doors to the room were the cells ran along the far side. Tears ran down Jenna face as she lay helpless and bound laid on the floor where she'd been thrown. Kimiko twisted her hands again and then flicked as if she was getting a bug off her sleeve. It sent a flame that cut through the bonds in a straight line. The pair stared in amazement as the bonds fell off from her arms. She crawled over as quietly as she could to the others and used a dagger of blue flame to break all the bonds.

"How did you do that" whispered Jenna as soon as she were free. All three of them stood up.

"Now if we're going to get out of here we're going to have to do it quickly and quietly" whispered Jenna.

"What about Ignis?" Kimiko asked.

"What about who?" Jaya casting confused looks between the pair.

"Oh I meant the dragon"

"Ergh, you named it? After it burnt you? Don't want to be involved in any of your relationship crises"

"Very funny Jaya but right now we're being held captive on the most brutal pirates ship in the world awaiting trial by its captain, got a plan Kimi? " Kimiko glanced at the iron bars.

"Yes, yes I do. Jenna, Jaya, hold the bars" she took a step back, moving her arms in fluid circles she created blue flame daggers. Ignoring the gasps from the airbenders Kimiko stepped forward. The daggers melted the metal on touch, cutting through them like butter. The twins pulled the bars into them revealing a perfectly cut hole in the bars to climb through. As soon as they did so the door reopened. Taking advantage of shock they had caused from being out of the cell Jenna sent a blast of wind down the corridor. The man hurtled into the room with a cry of panic. He hit the wall falling unconscious. Kimiko went over to him.

"What are you doing we need to go" hissed Jaya over her shoulder.

"Keys" replied Kimi and followed them into the corridor locking the door behind them.

"It all makes sense now, you being a firebender! The reason the dragon choice you as its master. I don't understand how though you're water tribe. The trio turned a corner.

"My mother's a waterbender, my father was a firebender"

A shout came as a pirate saw them through the grating on a level above.

"The prisoners have escaped"

"Well there goes our quiet exit" muttered Jaya as Kimiko rammed the keys into the nearest door. The three fell into the cargo bay. The exact place they had been looking for.

"I can't see him "cried Jaya

"Over here" said Kimi as she picked up Ignis's cage. She could have sworn he'd grown since she'd held him last impossible as it seemed, this day of dragons and flying people and pirates couldn't get much more different than a day at the water tribe. Suddenly there was a bang at the door breaking Kimi's thought trail and a snarl from some unknown animal behind the metal door.

"There's no way out, just save everyone's time and energy and come out now" a voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Stand back" Kimiko hissed to the others who ran behind her. She put Ignis down and stepped back with one foot. She brought her arms in. Pull and Push; with one almighty push toward the ceiling two clouds of blue flame blasted through the metal. It buckled and melted and after just ten seconds left a giant whole on the deck. Jaya took Ignis and her and Jenna used their gliders to get on deck and Kimiko jet propelled herself with two blasts of blue flames from her palms at her sides to join them. Jenna again took out her whistle and called on Zigsa and Torma, in just a few moments they appeared swooping to the side of the ship.

At this point a flood of pirates ran onto deck but his time they were ready. Kimiko was ready.

"Go I'll hold them off"

"But there are so many-"

"Go" Kimiko didn't have time to check if they had followed instruction. The pirates were aware of all the bending styles weaknesses and strengths but Kimiko was different, she was Firebending southern water tribe style. With a smirk she created her ring of flaming whips. A tall man with a pointed goatee sent a spinning knife towards her. She flicked her wrist and the knife spun in another direction pinning another man to the man. With her other hand she made a move like she was swatting a fly which caused the whip to trip the three men stood by the knife thrower. The captain and his companions had made it through the door and were now throwing up ropes through the freshly made whole on deck. She brought her hands down and ceased her ring of whips. She jumped across to the other side of the hole and they sent flames like blue bullets which sliced the rope and left them frayed and useless. She turned and took a leap of faith off the side of the boat. Torma swooped down to catch her.

She never thought flying would be so exhilarating. The steep ascent to the cover of the clouds was the most thrilling end to Kimiko's little adventure, if only she knew that this was only the beginning.


End file.
